fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardin
Hardin (ハーディン Hādin), also known as Coyote (草原の狼 Sougen no Ōkami, literally Wolf of the Plains in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem book 1, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon; he also appears as an antagonist in Mystery of the Emblem book 2, and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. He is the younger brother of the King of Aurelis. He is one of the most important characters in the Akaneia Series and a descendant of Marlon. History Before the War of Darkness Hardin's significantly older brother, the King of Aurelis, falls ill, so Hardin takes over and reforms the nation's laws. The Aurelian nobles who had been keeping the plains people, such as Wolf, Roshea, and others in slavery are banished by Hardin, their slaves freed, and the highest-ranked among the plains people were made Aurelian lords to replace the disgraced nobles. The ex-nobles attempt a coup with support by Akaneia, but they are put down by Hardin and the people of the plains. Akaneia Saga Hardin acts as the main character in the second mission of the satellaview games along with Minerva. They befriend each other and team up against Medon deserters, but he does not give out his name. After defeating Ruben Hardin leaves and says Minerva really was a heroic commander. While not playable, he plays a major role in the fourth map in which Camus wants to bring Nyna to safety in Aurelis. He fights off the remaining Doluna forces and reaches Nyna at the outskirts of Aurelis. Hardin explains he understands her trouble and will now guard her with his life. Nyna then collapses from exhaustion, falling into Hardin's arms, Hardin then yells for his men to give her water and medical treatment. The War of Shadows Hardin is the leader of the rebellion army protecting Aurelis from Doluna and was assigned to guard Princess Nyna of Akaneia. A just and honorable man, he also helps out Marth in his quest. The Altean Prince felt he had made a trusted friend with similar values on the day he met him. The War of Heroes Hardin was in fact in love with Nyna. As Akaneia was in need of a new Emperor, Hardin was eventually assigned to the position and Nyna proposed to him, Hardin was more happy if it meant he got to be with his beloved Nyna. Unfortunately, she had been pretending to love him due to pressure from Boah, much to his own deep regrets later. When he found out, he was struck with grief and avoided contact with anyone. Gharnef posed as a merchant and offered him the Darksphere, which consumed Hardin's soul and transforms him into a twisted man. He changes the Empire from a just one into an iron-fisted tyranny, expanding and spreading terror throughout the land. He also unwillingly handed Nyna over to Gharnef for the resurrection of Medeus. Marth eventually defeats him and frees his soul with the Lightsphere, but was unable to save his life in the process. In his dying breath, Hardin thanks Marth for freeing his soul, asks him to watch over Nyna, and tells him to tell her that he loved her till the end. Hardin then says he hopes that Nyna could somehow forgive him for not being strong enough to resist the Darksphere's corruption. The lineage of Aurelis's founder, Marlon, ends with his death, as his brother cannot have children and he himself fathered none. Because of this, Marth ends up becoming the ruler of Aurelis, on top of Akaneia itself. Character Data Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base Stats |Cavalier |6 |20 |9 |7 |8 |3 |9 |6 |0 |9 |Sword Lance |Steel Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |50% |60% |30% |70% |20% |0% |} Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment ; Book 1 |} Base Stats Playable (Book 1) |Cavalier |6 |25 |9 |7 |8 |3 |9 |8 |0 |9 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Steel Sword |} Boss (Book 2) |Emperor |1 |50 |20 |20 |20 | - | - |20 |20 |5 |Lance |Gradivus Darksphere |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |50% |60% |30% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Bonus |} |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats |Cavalier |6 |24 |9 |0 |7 |8 |3 |6 |1 |9 |Sword - D Lance - B | Steel Sword |} Growth Rates (default) *'Cavalier/Paladin' |50% |30% |0% |55% |55% |30% |20% |0% |} Reclassing Options *'Dracoknight' |40% |25% |0% |50% |70% |30% |15% |5% |} *'Archer/Sniper' |50% |25% |0% |50% |70% |30% |15% |0% |} Myrmidon/Swordmaster |60% |25% |0% |50% |70% |30% |10% |0% |} *'Mage' |30% |5% |30% |50% |60% |30% |0% |15% |} *'Sage/Bishop' |30% |0% |20% |50% |65% |30% |0% |25% |} *'Curate' |30% |0% |10% |45% |65% |30% |0% |35% |} Support Bonus Supports |} Supported by |} Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment * Akaneia Saga, Episode 2 |} Base Stats * Akaneia Saga, Episode 2 | Cavalier |8 |28 |11 |0 |9 |11 |5 |12 |0 |9 | Sword - B Lance - B | Silver Lance Silver Sword |} * Boss Stats (Normal Mode) | Emperor |30 |50 |20 |0 |20 |20 |0 |20 |15 |61 | Lance - A | Gradivus2 Darksphere3 |} 1 Only in Chapter 8 (0 Move in Chapter 20) 2 Drops when defeated 3 Doesn't drop if the Lightsphere, Starsphere, Geosphere, and Lifesphere have not all been obtained Growth Rates (default) *'Cavalier/Paladin' |90% |75% |0% |65% |65% |30% |45% |0% |} Note: These growth rates are only applicable for the second episode of the BS Fire Emblem Overview In all four games, Hardin is thought of to be one of the best paladins in the game along with Cain and Abel. He is skilled in most classes available to him in Shadow Dragon's reclass system. He has a very high Weapon Rank in Lances and can use Jagen's Silver Lance right off the bat making him very useful on the harder modes. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |General |20 |80 |45 |10 |38 |30 |5 |45+2 |18 |5 | Defense +2 Indoor Fighter Rally Defense Vengeance Pavise | Lance - A Axe - B |Gradivus* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Archetype Named after Hardin, a Prince and Duke in the original game who fought alongside Marth and did many heroic deeds such as freeing the slaves of the plains, helping Minerva, and protecting Nyna with his life. In the sequel, he ends up becoming a terrifying tyrant and the most powerful boss in the game due to being manipulated by Gharnef, who exploited his feelings Nyna to possess him via the Darksphere. The Hardin archetype is a friend of the protagonist who is moral, seems to be a good person with a good future ahead, and may even fight with them for a period of time. However, for various reasons, they have a tragic fall to evil and are put down by their former friend. They are always in the one of the best classes in the game, and their reasons for corruption often have do with love or noble causes. List of Hardins There are others who are considered Hardins, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Arvis (FE4) *Zephiel (FE6) *Lyon (FE8) *Deghinsea (FE10) Quotes Death Quotes As an enemy Event Recap (Shadow Dragon) From the Elder Altea Has Come Hardin: Princess Nyna, I've spotted them! The Altean army is on the far side of the river. Nyna: They're here? At last! Prince Marth has come for us! Hardin: So it seems. Now, what say you we turn this battle around? I'm going to take my men east to join our might with Marth's. Together we will retake the castle. Stay here, my lady, and wait for the good news. Fast Friends *'Talk with Marth in Chapter 5' Marth: Lord Hardin, I am Marth of Altea. I've come to offer what help I can. Hardin: And I very gratefully accept it. Stories of your exploits travel fast, young prince. I feel as though I’ve gained a thousand allies in one. Marth: I've heard a few stories of you as well, Coyote. It will be an honor to fight alongside such a courageous man. Hardin: I've left Princess Nyna someplace safe for now. We need to decide who will command here. I was hoping it would be you. Marth: Me? But, Sir Hardin, you are far more qualified- Hardin: Tsk, Princess Nyna would not be pleased to hear us nitpicking over who will be listed in the history books. Take command, so we can oust this Medonian scum and be done with it. Marth: You are sure? Hardin: Make no mistake, Lord Marth. I consider myself an exceptionally good judge of character. If I thought you acted out of selfishness or ambition, I would not extend the offer I have. You have my trust. Marth: Lord Hardin, thank you. That is an honor. If you don't mind me saying so… I feel as though I've made a good friend. We share the same ideals, I think. Hardin: That we do. May our friendship be a long one. Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Aurelian prince Hardin He married Princess Nyna, and became the 24th King of Akaneia. Shadow Dragon Coyote Nyna offered Hardin her hand in marriage, and so he was crowned the twenty-fourth king of House Akaneia. Trivia *Hardin seems to share many similarities with Zephiel from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Both (chronologically) start out as benevolent princes who merely wish for peace, both personal and worldwide, but are twisted later in life; partly by personal grief (in Hardin's case it was caused due to unrequited love, while Zephiel was never acknowledged by his own father as a son) and becoming a huge threat to their respective continents. However, there are differences: Hardin was twisted but did not become evil until brainwashed by Darksphere and in the end, he does snap out of it while madness in Zephiel's case is his own character development and thus, stays with him to the grave. *He is one of the recurring characters in the Akaneia Series, appearing even more than Marth and Shiida, with three major roles and appearances in several remakes. The only characters who have had more appearances than him are Camus and the Whitewings. *According to the novel adaptation by Takayashiki Hideo, he is 31 in book 1 and 34 in book 2. *Despite both having loved Nyna, Hardin appears to be unaware of Camus' relation to her: he seemingly did not know who Nyna loves in Monshō no Nazo, only that it was not him; he makes no mention of Camus in his corrupted state; and when Camus takes Nyna to Hardin for safety in Fire Emblem BS, Camus leaves to stall Doluna right before Nyna reaches Hardin, which causes Hardin to wonder how Nyna got all the way to Aurelis. *At the end of Chapter 4 of Shadow Dragon, an Elder gives Marth a Silver Sword to give to Hardin. However, Hardin's Weapon Levels allow him to use a Silver Lance, not a Silver Sword. In the NES version this was not a problem as Sword and Lance weapon level was one stat, meaning Hardin could use Silver Swords and Silver Lances immediately. *In Hardin's SpotPass team, four of the units that join him represent the Wolfguard: **2 Paladins: Roshea and Vyland **2 Bow Knights: Wolf and Sedgar Gallery File:Hardin2.gif|Hardin as he appears in his Emperor class in Monshō no Nazo. File:Hardin FE3-TCG Close up.jpg File:Hardin Nyna Gharnef.png File:Hardin.jpg|Hardin in The Complete File:CorruptedHardin&Nyna.jpg|Hardin and Nyna, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo. File:CoyoteAndRedDragon.jpg|Hardin and Minerva meet File:BSFE-Hardin.jpg|Hardin says Minerva really was an honorable commander File:HardinBattlesDoluna.jpg|Hardin fighting off the remaining Doluna forces to get to Nyna File:HardinMeetsNyna.jpg|Hardin and Nyna's first meeting. She was so tired and distraught by the loss of Camus that she collapses into Hardin's arm. File:FE12EventChapter05.png|Hardin's true nature? File:evt 05.png|Hardin threatens Marth. File:FE12EmpHardin.PNG|Hardin as Emperor. File:HardinManga.JPG|Hardin as he appeared in the manga adaptation. File:HardinTCG.jpg|Hardin as he appears in the TCG. File:FE1Hardin.png|Hardin in FE1 File:Hardin.gif|Hardin in FE3 File:HardinEvil.gif|Hardin when the Darksphere made him lose his just heart. File:HardinSD.png|Hardin as he appeared in Shadow Dragon File:BSHardin.gif|Hardin in Fire Emblem BS File:EmperorHardinEvil.png|Darksphere Hardin in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:EmperorHardinNormal.png|Regular Hardin in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. In the original, Hardin reverted to his old clothes when freed. File:Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Hardin (along with Camus and Nyna) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes